


waste it on me [kagami taiga]

by potatingpotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drunkenness, F/M, I was also playing Mystic Messenger at the time so this happened, also Kagami is now my KnB best boi, i love guys that you could nickname kags, this is just something I thought of while watching KnB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: A night out drinking with your best friend Kagami leads to a shift in your relationship.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	waste it on me [kagami taiga]

You were really beginning to regret the last two drinks you had before leaving. Well, not really. It’s a _blast_ riding piggyback on Taiga. Taiga is probably the one with all the regrets right now.

“Wheeee!” you giggle, throwing your arms up. You nearly fell backwards if it wasn’t for Taiga’s quick maneuvering.

“Oi, don’t do that!” he scolds, trying to shrug you off when you start nuzzling his neck.

“Taiga, I’m _diiiiizzy,_ ” you whine before letting out a loud retch.

“Oh shit, are you gonna—?!”

…

“Goddammit.”

🐯

You must’ve fallen asleep, because when you wake up you see you’re on the street near Taiga’s apartment. Also, it feels like someone is trying to hammer their way out from your skull but at least your thinking is slightly clearer now.

“You okay?” asks Taiga when he felt you stirring.

You groan in reply, burying your face into his…bare back? You immediately straighten up, sending a new wave of pain directly to your head. “Why’re you shirtless?!”

He stiffens, and you can see the tips of his ears redden. “Cause you puked all over me, you idiot!”

That’s when you notice the shirt he was wearing earlier bunched up in his hand and the slight smell of vomit emanating from it. “…sorry.” The heat you’re feeling right now isn’t just from the alcohol earlier. “You can put me down now…”

He gives you the side-eye. “Absolutely not,” he says firmly. “Besides, we’re almost at my place anyway.”

You say nothing and just try and get comfortable despite the shooting pain in your head, closing your eyes hoping it would help.

It’s not even a minute later when you shoot up again, nearly throwing him off balance.

“Oi!”

You flinch at his loud voice. “Sorry! Just remembered something,” you explain while trying to get your phone out of your pocket. When you finally get it out, you hurriedly open an app.

“Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time!” you recite along with the voice from your phone.

As you press start, you hear a snort coming from Taiga and you find yourself shaking along to his laughter.

“What…is…that…?” he asks in between laughs.

You hit him on the back of the head in embarrassment. “It’s an otome game.” That makes him laugh harder for some reason, and you gripped his shoulders tighter for fear you might fall. “Shuddup! I’ll have you know it’s a lot of fun.”

He shakes his head, wiping a tear from his eye as his laughter dies down. “You need a boyfriend.”

“And you need to shut up.”

“Ow!”

🐯

In a weird turn of events, you find yourself preparing to stay the night at Taiga’s apartment. Which is fine because you’ve done it before since you’re best friends and all, but in your drunken stupor you’ve convinced him to share the bed with you, something you’ve _definitely_ never done before.

Now that the haze of the alcohol is mostly gone, you finally realize the weight of the weight of the situation you’ve gotten yourself into. 

_It’s not going to be awkward,_ you reassure yourself. _It’s Taiga! Your best friend! Who you haven’t seen in a while! It’s a chance to catch up._ You nod along to your thoughts. _Get rid of all this awkwardness, too._

You sigh as you sit on the bed, lost in your thoughts about what transpired in the last year. When Taiga left to go study in America, both of you promised to keep in touch as much as you can. And you did, but when he came back, something felt _off._ Tonight was the first time things felt back to normal, like you were actually Taiga and (Name), best friends so inseparable your parents joked you’re joined at the hip when you were younger; now, everyone joked the two of you would probably get married. 

Sure, if you can actually hold a conversation without lapsing into awkward silence every ten seconds. 

“You alright?”

You jump at the sudden interruption, relax, then tense again when you see he’s only wearing a thin tank top to bed. It highlights his very… _desirable_ physique, and you almost ask him to cover up more. _Yeah, put more layers in the middle of summer. That would go over well with him._

“(Name)...?” he calls again, brows furrowed with concern. Before you know it he’s beside you, eyes roving over your face to try and figure out what’s going on with you. 

“I’m fine!” you squeak out, shifting away from him as subtly as you can. 

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t press further. “Hm. Well, I’ll turn the lights off now, so, uh…” His eyes start darting around. “Get comfortable or whatever.”

You do as he says, trying not to think of anything weird. Again, you tense when you’re plunged into darkness and you feel him lie down next to you. 

An awkward silence envelops you and your mind is running a mile a minute trying to think of how to get rid of it. You flinch when your phone vibrates beside you, then you relax and smile when you see you read the notification, quickly pressing it. 

Taiga shifts closer to you, trying to get a glimpse of your screen so you let him. “What’s that?”

“Mystic Messenger.” You sneak a glance at his face, growing defensive when you see the judgemental look illuminated by your screen. “What?” you snap.

“Nothing, nothing.” He chuckles a little. “So how does it work?”

A smile lights up your face and you turn to face him, happily explaining and answering questions he may have. It’s possible he only asked to get the two of you talking, but you’re grateful nonetheless.

🐯

“I thought you liked pretty boys.”

“Mm-hmm.” For some reason, you felt irked he brought it up.

“...I hear Kise’s still single.”

You snort. Hammered or not, you know you will never like Kise that way. (You still love him to death though, which is something he should never find out unless you wanna be you wanna be clung to as a koala does to a eucalyptus tree.)

“How about you?” you ask. And when the silence grows, you continue, “Are _you_ single?”

Somehow your own question makes you nervous as you anticipate his reply.

You can see him struggle with the question, even in the dark, and you want to kick him because the suspense is just killing you. It was just a simple question, for God’s sake!

“...yes.”

You giggle and he frowns. “Shut up! I don’t have the time for dating!” he roars in the way he does when he gets embarrassed.

“Mm, and all this roaring you do must attract _all_ the ladies, huh, Tigger?” you tease, using the old nickname you know he despises.

“Who cares. It’s a waste of time anyways.” He pouts cutely and your heart lurches. 

_Then waste it on me._

The thought comes so suddenly and totally unbidden you rush to cover it up with something dumb to say. “You’ll die an old man if you think that way, you know.” 

“You’ll die an old maid if you only date 2D men, you know.” He turns his back on you, bringing the covers with him but not before flipping you off.

_“Hey!”_ you whine, trying to tug some of it back over to you. 

A particularly hard tug has him sprawling towards you, and you would’ve been crushed if it wasn’t for his fast reflexes. But now he’s on top of you, his hands planted on either side of your head. 

The air is charged; your heart is pounding and he’s heavy but you can’t seem to look away from his eyes.

“(Name),” he breathes, slowly getting off you to lie back down, bringing you into his arms. 

It’s just like when you were kids, only it’s different now. But it still feels like home.

🐯

It’s been hours since you’ve fallen asleep yet Taiga can’t seem to do the same. He’s intent on watching every rise and fall of your chest, and memorizing how you look when asleep even as his eyelids start to droop.

As if you can feel his gaze on you, you nuzzle further into his chest effectively hiding your face from view. 

Exhaustion hits him all at once, like that was the cue he was waiting for. He hugs you tighter and as he drifts off he thinks there’s nothing more natural in the world than you being in his arms.


End file.
